At the Lantean Academy
by AutumnStarr
Summary: Taking place approximately 15,000 years or more into the past, Amann is 17, and meets a young woman during his time at the academy, Amann learns why he is what he is, and Lianazhu becomes more then what anyone would have dreamed. in love


Stargate: At the Lantean Academy  
Written as a collab between  
Teyilia (AutumnStarr) & Amann (Amann0407)

Currently this story takes place before the events of Golden Dawn, and acts as the predeccessor of that story, written as a collab between two writers together. It also shows a few "flashback" scenes for an upcoming chapter of Golden Dawn. In this story, Amann is 17 and is starting his second year at the Lantean Academy, and meets some intersting people. One of whom is a Void Born girl of only 15/5 years of age, starting her first year at the Academy.

But enough with the history lets cut to the chase!!

* * *

The silent alarm went off, jarring Lianazhu, who was sound asleep in the bed of the shuttle, awake. it was her first day at the Lantean Academy, her mother said that every child was to go there. She had learned everything she could at home, and because of that, even at only fifteen and a half years of age, she had been placed as a second year student. Which confused her greatly, but she asked no questions, and only dreaded that first day.

Which finally came.

Getting out of bed she got dressed, her small frame looked frail from the outset, but that was here the truth was apparent, Lianazhu had trained under her father, who at the time was a weapons master of the Lantean Council at Oatha, a large shipyard in the middle of nowhere whatsoever. It was because of that she was placed as a second year student. 'Now to survive day one, and meeting others and not make myself look stupid.' She thought darkly pulling back her sidelocks of brown hair into a pair of dark purple clips of sorts.

As she viewed herself in the mirror she noticed first and formost that she lookd older then she had thought. For one thing the academy had allowed by odd fluk of luck, that she wear whatecver she deemed right for a day at the place. Not bothering to place her in a uniform, was that because of her parents post on the council? She heard her name called over the comm unit and went to where she was to be. She was handed a box, long and smooth, and told to not open it until she was given her new residance at the Academy. She nodded and took the box, it was oddly light, and felt as if it held nothing inside. But that was where she was wrong.

The shuttle neared the docking area on the planet named Atha, where the Academy's main training ground was held in a majestic cityship never built before or ever again by anyone. She had arrived for her first day.

Meanwhile....

Amann sat in the shuttle. It was packed with cadets. His duffel bag was at his feet. The shuttle was full of chattering and talk by all of the cadets. Amann himself was silent, not taking part in the conversation. He sat back and took a deep breath, looking out at the massive city ship parked in orbit. The 4 years in the Lantean Fleet Academy would be tough, but he would be an officer by the end of it. It was alot for a 17 year old to take in.

After a few moments, the shuttle lurched, announcing their landing inside the large bay. Amann picked up his duffel bag and shuffled out of the transport with the rest of the 50 or so cadets. He looked around warily, unused to the strange environment of the city ship. His adopted father Demos had a simple country estate, very different from the technological marvel that was a city ship. The call was given to stand at attention and Amann dropped his duffel bag and stood at attention in his white cloth uniform. He wondered what would come next.

On the shuttle, Linaazhu moved to the disembarkation area of the large shuttle. Since it was thato f a VIP of the Ruling Councile of the Lanteans, she was nervous, nither of her paretns were anywhere within mental connection range, nor would they be for the next five years. Shewas on her own the second High Councilor Dakor Adain's shuttgle lifted off from the docking port. Lianazhu shifted on her feet, keeping her balance as well as she could. remembering her fathers words to not worry, High Councilor Dakor stood next to her.

He smiled. "You seem nervous Lianazhu." he said,m for the first time calling her by her first name, normally he called her the Void Girl, or worse. But maybe because of her parents posts on the council he as learned otherwise.

She looked up to him. He was a full half man taler then she was, and she was not even a full up teen for all she cared. "And why shouldn't I be? It is the first time I have ever been this far from home." Her home was in the void somewhere, a shipyard larger then the Academy would ever be. Hell for all she knew her home had created the academy.

"Nervousness will pass in time, before you know it, you will be given time alone to see and speak with your parents." Dakor replied a stern look on his face as he looked her over. "I never thought I'd say this, but I will miss you." That was rare, coming from the top dog himself, that was rare, rarer still tto her, a void girl.

She now only hoped that nobody would know her palce of birth.

Inside the bay was a hubbub of activty as word spread that the High Councilor was on his way for a visit to the Academy, something that was very rare to have happen. The last time a High Councilor visited was to start the place three generations ago. Which made Oma Desla, the acting head of the Academy, very nervous. Not they it helped much, the last headmaster was killed by acidental means of powers control in the powers class by a a student, who was put directly into the military at Aou.

An announcement went off that the High Councilors shuttle was arriving to land at the same bay the other fifty cadets had offloaded their shuttle from. Everyone stood at attention as the grand shuttle of the High Councilor came closer to land, its landing struts keeping the craft level as it settled for a landing. A few minutes passed before the ramp began to lower.

Amann was at attention. The cadets all saluted as the shuttle entered the main bay and landed. The ramp lowered and Amann saw several people get off. He did not know what was going on, but he could make a good guess. Some VIP showoff was coming and he grumbled to himself. He would have been far more at ease in his own quarters, which thankfully second year cadets get to have, abiet small quarters at that. Full quarters were only given to senior year cadets. His weight shifted uncomfortably while they all waited. The High Councilor walked down the ramp and Amann smiled in self satisfaction at being right. Some VIP was here after all.

For a minute nobody spoke as Dakor Adaain looked over the gathered students so far there for day one, gathing day doubtless. Then as Lianazhu stepped down the ramp, one student, a fifth year student at that, recognized her instantly, and had the guts to speak his mind. "Void Girl!" He said loud enough to be heard by all. He could not have been more right as Lianazhu felt her ears go scarlet, right then and there she wanted to go back to bed inside the shuttle and not wake up for a week.

Adaain however looked towards the student, looked him over, a well built young man of only twenty one years. Wherein she was only fifteen and a half. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. 'Oh please don't let him think of something stupid.' Oma thought to herself as her heart hammered like an air drill in the middle of a earthshake. She sighed however when he started speaking. he asked the student a question after motioning him fowards. He was the same hight as the High Councilor.

With a respectful boew and expoecting to be lashed at for speaking his mind he was surpirsed when he head only a question. "What makes you so sure of Liaanzhu Credianu being a void born?" Adaain looked at her, then back at the student, she clearly did not look a void born wearing a dark pink and gray outfit with what appeared to be a carpet of flowerpetals woven into the cloth. She had set the tall narrow box on one foot. And stood there keeping quiet.

The student slowly answered. "I have seen others and know of who is planet born. This one is not of any planet I know of, nor have I seen anyone unlike her before." he was mostly right, almost all of the girls and young women at the acaademy at the time of her arrival were more in the trerms of stronger. But that did not matter to her if at all.

Adaain looked back at Lianazhu then, a thoughtful look on his face. Then he turned back to the student. Not even the high councilor knew if Lianazhu possessed any void powers like the last void born student had. So he said a few words that made Oma star slackjawed. "Very well then, if you are so sure that Lianazhu Credianu is of the void, then a test will be set forth between you and she. That is, if she does not object." He turned towards her. She barely nodded, the test was on.

"Very well, no weapons. Skill against skill alone. If she has powers like the last void born student who now out ranks you, she will be trained along side of you and seen as your suprior, if not, you will leave her be."The student nodded. Heh ad agreed to the deal. His name was Janusi Dakur. Adaain looked to the gathered students and asked aloud. "Does anyone object to this test of skill?" he wasn't expecting much of an answer as a mermure through the gathered students went through, none of the teachers liked the idea. But only one student didn't like it either.

"I Object." The High Councilor was surprised when Amann stepped forward, the young man was furious. Amann growled at Janusi "Are you so scared of a first year old student that you have to pick on someone who is 5 years younger than you? What kind of a man are you?"

The High Councilor looked between the two. "Interesting. Why do you defend this woman, cadet?"

Amann looked at the Councilor. "It is wrong to pick on a weaker target. Even if she is void born, does that give him the right to single her out? No."

This was not a good day, first singled out as a void born (which she was), then defended by another higher ranking student? Was the day going to get any worse? Did she even have to think that?

Adaain nodded thoughtfully. He turned to Dakur, "The cadet has a valid point." He said.

"Yet she has agreed to the test of skill against me. Regardless, I know she is a void born. One can tell just by looking at her." He looked to Amann, "You, a second year student, defend a first year student? Ha! That'll be the day" Janusi went quiet as Lianazhu spoke.

"Neverthless he is right, I have agreed to the test of skill as you call it. I will not back down from a test if there is one to be done of any kind." She said, staring at Janusi with unblinking ice green eyes, staring at him so much he turned away. She turned to the Councilor. She was ready. Oma stepped forwards and took the box from her as she was about to lay it on the floor at her feet.

"One student out of many, not including the teachers, objects to the test, two have agreed to the test of skill, weaponless." Adaain turned towards Amann his voice heard by all. "When it is over, the winner is seen as suprior student to the loser. But that does not mean that one can lord over another, nor single out another. The two to be tested have agreed to the test. But your words are of one most close friendship with me that I have heard once before. Tell me, of whom is your name, Cadet?"

Amann looked at the High Councilor. "Cadet Amann Adar, sir!"

His voice rang clearly throughout the docking bay. Janusi sneered. Amann glared at the student as if daring to challenge him instead. Little did everyone know that Amann was genetically enhanced and was alot stronger than most people thought him to be. He was not a large man, but he was of average height and build. Janusi was alot bigger than he was.

Adaain clasped his hands together, a smile appearing on his face as he stepped forwards and placed a hand on Amann's should. "Demos' son! I should have guessed such a good lad to be here at the learning place." He patted him twice and stood tall. His voice heard by everyone. "Listen to the words of the wise son of the Adar bloodline!" He said, the teachers nodded, Amann was smart alright, knowing math answeres before they were even on the screens. Adaain turned towards Janusi. "And you Cadet, of whom is your family line?"

"Sir! Cadet Janusi Dakur!" Janusi replied, glaring at Amann as he did so.

"So it is settled then, the words of the wise shall be heeded here, yet still the test must be done, therefore." He turned towards Lianazhu, who stood ready, the long silver box in Oma's hands to keep it off the floor. He motioned her forwards, and at the same time motioned Janusi forwards. "The pair of you have aggreed to a contest of skill, no weapons, powers against powers alone. It will last for five minutes. At the end of which, the least injured among the two of you, is the winner of the test."

OK that did not sound good. Lianazhu thought seeing Janusi smile a dark grin, it was clear he knew who and what she was. He was right, she was void born. But he was laso stupid to think that he could beat her. Adaain spoke up looking to Lianazhu. "You sure of this." It was not a question, it was more of a statement, she nodded. Having to nearly bend over backwards to look at Janusi's face.

A first year student against a fifth year student, just wonderful. Adaain nodded and stepped back. Saying one word as he did so. "Begin."

The pair of students knew the rules apparently and grasped each others hands. Janusi's hands seeming to envelope Lianazhu's own, but she held strong, amazingly so as the pair tested first each others strength, then let go, but it was far from over as they broke a part, she had taken a step back, and he bringing up his knee, caught Lianazhu in the nose. With a gut wrenching CRACK, her nose was broken and bleeding. Lianazhu backtracked three meters from Janusi, Lianazhu brought up a hand to her nose and then pulled it away, there was blood on her fingers. Her fist clenched. At least he hadn't broken her teeth

Amann growled as he watched Janusi pick on her. "Let me take him down, Councilor. Look, she is impaired, he cheat shotted her!"

The Councilor looked at Amann. "Very well Cadet, but only when she is unable to fight may you step in and take on Cadet Janusi."

Amann nodded and growled. He was hoping to fight the bully, who was notorious for picking on the first years.

Janusi made to fast step forwards and ram into her, she rolled out of of the larger mans way, her nails raking across his arm as she did so. Blood for blood, that was how she lived, that was how she'd survive this test. She backtracked as Janusi came at her,m fists flying. At one point it looked as if he had her in a headlock. Which she just barely got out of by bringing up her right foot into his grion. She dropped from his grasp and hit the deckplats of the docking bay.

Janusi growled something Lianazhu blinked to get the stars out of her visiion before she felt herself kicked inthe side, hard. She cried out as pain raked through her as ribs broke from the kick. Without thinking she bright up her foot, and caught Janusi in the stomach. Harder then she had thought. her body felt as if it had been through a meatgrinder. She backed up fast as she could. Janusi shouted something.

Adaain leaned over to Amann and spoke to his quietly, "It has only been a single moment, and already the daughter of Credianu has taken injury. Cadet Dakur has his back to you now Cadet Adar, do what you must to help daughter Credianu from further injury, give her some breathing room, then let them continue the test." he said giving his approval for ASmann to go to Lianazhu's defense.

Amann growled as he darted forward and jumped, catching the bigger man's face with a kick to the head. Amann clapped his hands in Janusi's face and the 5th year student cried in pain as a sonic shockwave exploded in his face. This was Amann's first mastered power, and it surprised everyone that a second year would be able to summon such a power. Amann punched Janusi with a hook and broke Janusi's nose with a loud crack. Janusi roared and tried to punch Amann, but failed as Amann grabbed his arm and twisted it till it broke with a loud snap. At a signal, Amann broke from the fight and got out of the way, allowing Lianazhu to finish off the 5th year cadet.

The blood from her nose had stopped, thankfully it had gone no further down her face then directly into her mouth. She got to her feet seeing that the 5th year cadet was busy with another, giving her a half minute of time to breath. Her ears rang for but heartbeats as Amann's masters power rang through the docking bay. For a second she stared at him before her focus was on Janusi,who now in total anger blasted forwards with his own mastered power. Water.

The only person he could see when the stars faded was the first year, the void girl, maybe with a show of powers, like the second year had done, was in order. Running forwards he blasted a lance of water at Lianazhu. Raising her hand she blasted right back with her own power. blasting apart the waterlance, and shifting it into nothing more then crystals.

Janusi stared, how had she blocked it so easliy? Lianazhu darted forwards and without a sound blasted at janusi with everything she had, which without the power over air would not have been much. TRhe pair traded blow for blow with their powers. Lianazhu seemed to get the better of the fight before at the very last second Janusi stepped back, and got hit with a hard as rocks slap to the face as Laianzhu's hand connected with a solid WHACK, the fifth year cadet hit the deckplates, out cold. Lianazhu stood for but a heartbeat longer before blacking out herself. The test was over. She had won it, but at what cost?

Adaain moved forwards as did Amann. "The test is concluded. It is also to be known that yes indeed, The daughter of Credianu is Void Born, however, because she has won the test as per rules of power and skill without weapons, she is seen as your suprior." he turned towards Amann and gave a nod, the boy was smart, smart enough to defend a girl he had yet to truly meet. Adaain knelt down to where Amann cradled Lianazhus head in his lap where she laid on the floor and spoke into his ear. "You did well son of Adar. You did very well, she is in your care while she is here for the next five years." He stood up and turned to Oma. "See to it that the Son of Adar and the Daughter of Credianu are given proper quarters, perferably together where Adar can keep her safe, She is a second year student, and will be treated as such. Good luck to all. I must go."

With that, High Councilor Dakor Adaain entered the shuttle he and Lianazhu had arrived on, and left the Academy. LEaving a very flabbergasted Oma in his wake, Give a male and female their own room? was he nuts?

Amann looked at the retreating High Councilor.. He was shocked at his decision but went with it. He looked at the young woman. "Ok. Come on. Get up. Grab your bag. Wait, I will take it. You just hold your nose till it heals. Go on." He grabbed both her bag and his as she struggled to walk to the new quarters. The rest of his class was staring at Amann, they never knew of his sonic shockwave power and were terrified.

She stood up a little undsteady on her feet and noticed the rest of those in her class, and cadet ADars own class staring at them, no make that him. Why exactly? Wasn't it first powers to learn to master and control a first year thing? She stumbled for a moment before seeing Amann take her back, though small, in one hand, and his own in the other. Oma stood nearby with the silver box in her hands. At least that was in one piece. "Thank you" She said quietly enough so only he could hear, then the medical team arrived and took Janusi to a medical ward to make sure he was ok.

Lianazhu didn't know it, but right then at the time, she had just earned his lifelong anger towards her.


End file.
